


Kat Got Your Panties?

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kat has a little fun with Syd.RP Fic.





	Kat Got Your Panties?

Dr. Kat Manx, the human/Feline technical genius behind the technology of Space Patrol Delta (S.P.D) was in her lab in S.P.D HOQ working on a new piece of tech for the Rangers. Syd had smiled as she moved to knock on the lab's door. 

"Enter..."

Kat called out. Syd had done so, wincing as the door slammed shut, the glass rattling in the frame. 

"Ooops... sorry."

Kat sighed.

"Hello Syd...what can I do for you?"

"I'm... a little bored..."

Kat looked up from her microscope at her.

"And you wished me to do...what about that?"

"Keep me company?"

"But I'm busy..."

"So... let me stay? Pwease?"

Syd asked softly, pouting teasingly. Kat smiled and made a play of considering this.

"Well....okay... I may even think of a....use for you."

"Such as?"

"When I think of it...I'll let you know."

"O....kay."

Kat smirked and continued for a little while with her research.

"You look hot... Perhaps you should take something off and get more comfortable..."

She suggested adding softly so that Syd only knew she'd said something else but not exactly what.

"Like every stitch of clothing you have on and get on a desk and spread eagle for my viewing pleasure..."

Syd had caught a little of the murmurs and smirked, moving to remove her coat, trousers and shirt, leaving herself in a skimpy sports-bra and shorts. Kat smiled and looked her over. 

"Enjoying the view?"

"It is, so-so."

"Oh?"

"It's ruined by those shorts and sports bra."

"That can be fixed."

Syd smirked, rising to undress herself fully. Kat smiled as she watched. Syd soon stood naked in front of her. Kat smiled. Syd smiled and waited. 

"Very nice."

"Thank you."

"Now....how about hoping up onto that table and spreading your legs."

Kat purred in a more commanding tone of voice. Syd blushed but did so. 

"So sexy..."

"I'm glad you think so..."

Kat purred again and moved a little closer.

"Reach down and spread your pussy with your fingers."

Syd blushed but did so. Kat purred louder and knelt down in front of Syd so she could get a better look at the girls now spread pussy. Syd continued to blush. Kat purred once more and then to Syd's surprise she suddenly lent her head forward and dragged her rough feline tongue over her spread pussy in a long, slow, hard lick. Syd murred softly, arching into it.

"Like that?"

"Oh yes."

"More?"

"Please...."

Kat smiled and gave Syd's Pussy another hard, slow, rough lick. Syd soon mewed and came apart.


End file.
